<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гнездо by Чася (Chasik)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813563">Гнездо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F'>Чася (Chasik)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ori and the Blind Forest, Ori and the Will of the Wisps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У любого существа должно быть место, где можно быть маленьким и беззащитным, можно плакать и скулить, и никто не ткнет палкой в эту слабость, а обнимут и прижмут к себе. Но Крик выросла в пыли.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гнездо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Крик было больно или страшно, она не искала поддержки у родных. Обжегшись холодом, она не жаждала тепла, не возвращалась в гнездо, чтобы зализать раны. Даже дети тьмы могут найти свое гнездо, свои истоки. У любого существа должно быть место, где можно быть маленьким и беззащитным, можно плакать и скулить, и никто не ткнет палкой в эту слабость, а обнимут и прижмут к себе. Но Крик выросла в пыли.<br/>

Она была уязвима, она искала свое место, то самое место, где ее бы пожалели и подули на ранку. За всю свою жизнь, она так и не смогла найти его. Она искала. Просила. Она протягивала свои крылья-ходули ко всем, кто был хоть немного похож на нее. Она словно повторяла: «Я ведь ваша сестра, примите меня…» Но ее гнездо затерялось в той самой пыли, из которой она, как маленький зеленый стебелек, пробилась на свет, тут же опаленная горячими лучами. Почерневшая без защиты.<br/>

Она, маленький неаккуратный уродец, пугливо ковыляла к прилизанным красивым совятам. Эти маленькие птенчики всегда получали ласку и вкусного червячка из материнского клюва. А Крик знала только объедки и пронизывающий перья насквозь ветер. И эти большие темные птицы видели в ней угрозу, подкидыша, которого бросили за то, что он такой отвратительный. Крик читала их взгляды. Они пытались показать брезгливый гнев, но на самом деле боялись. Эти сильные птицы боялись подпускать к своим милым малышам этого гадкого мутанта. И Крик поспешно убегала от них, спотыкаясь и падая в пыль. Она пищала, и ее голосок перехватывал ветер. Когда она наберется сил, они ответят за то, что бросили ее, с горечью думала она, пытаясь опереться на землю и подняться. Она оборачивалась и хотела разозлиться. Но беззвучно плакала вместо этого.<br/>

Со временем Крик обросла костяным панцирем, наростами, которые защищали ее от всего, что могло причинить боль. Но она была все той же пылевой совушкой, которая лупоглазо смотрела на мир. Теперь в ее взгляде не было любопытства и желания понравиться. Только боль и злоба, которая пожирала ее, медленно обгладывала. Ее глаза горели ненавистью, как голодные угольки. Но они все еще искали его - то самое место. И, не находя, ненавидели сильнее. Она ковыляла по лесам, оглядываясь и погружаясь в себя все глубже и глубже, выставляя наружу шипы.<br/>

И теперь, даже получая немного света, она отвергала его. Теперь свет ей не нужен, кричала она в высокое небо, которое ненавидело ее. Ее сутью была пыль, и Крик искупалась в пыли и стала тусклым подобием себя. Даже не тьма, даже не свет, а просто песок, порох на перышках. Там, где появлялся ее обгрызенный силуэт, тут же пробивался страх. Она окрепла, стала сильной и хотела доказать это, хотела взмахом своего искореженного крыла уничтожить пол леса, щелкнуть клювом и погубить целое море существ. Чтобы все знали: если она и пыльный уродец, то они обратятся в пыль тоже.<br/>

Но она не справилась, не смогла уничтожить маленький дух, полный жизни, которой у нее никогда не было. В нем плескалась любовь, подаренная кем-то очень заботливым, любовь к сущему и к жизни… на свету. У них у всех была эта любовь, а у Крик нет. И теперь она, с трудом поднявшись, сгорбившись, ползла прочь. Ослепленная светом и болью, в ней уже не было прежней злобы, а лишь жгучая обида. И снова боль. Она почувствовала себя такой маленькой, только оперившейся. Совенком, которого толкнули в пыль. И она приползла в последнее место, где еще могла найти тепло. Она вернулась к истокам. Прямо сейчас ей было так больно и страшно, что перья вставали дыбом и шевелились. Она тряслась всем телом. Дрожащий комочек перьев.<br/>

Здесь всегда сыро. И холодно. Но Крик все равно искала тепло. Две фигуры, замершие навсегда. Когда-нибудь они станут пылью, из которой родились. Из которой родилась и она сама. Любили ли они ее?.. Она спрашивала себя не раз, и всегда, прижимаясь к холодному камню, повторяла: «Любят». Они ее любят.<br/>
Попискивая от боли, она подползла поближе. Она ждала от других слишком долго, чтобы ждать опять. Крик потерлась взъерошенными перышками об опущенные каменные крылья. Они ее любят и ждут, вот где она сможет зализать раны и где ее обнимут. Застывшие крылья обнимали ее. Пустые глаза плакали вместе с ней. Она по-совиному мурлыкнула и снова потерлась о камень. Не стоило ей выходить из гнезда. Вне родительского крыла ее ждет только боль. Крик прикрыла глаза. Прямо сейчас они ей скажут: «Все будет хорошо. Мы с тобой». Если она заснет, то встретит их, услышит голоса. Она снова будет маленькой, но теперь ее не бросят. Крик нашла свое гнездо, Крик дома.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>